


Drabbles

by TheWanderingNine



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gender Neutral Insert, ImaginexHobbit, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingNine/pseuds/TheWanderingNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are simply drabbles written for the imaginexhobbit blog on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Parts We Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for: "Imagine marrying one of the Durin brothers but loving the other brother." Gender-neutral reader insert in mind.

The announcement had been formal. As formal as could be expected when it came to the Heir of Erebor. Thorin, King Under the Mountain, had decreed that Prince Fili had more than proven himself with his deeds in reclaiming the Lonely Mountain, in his actions in the Battle of Five Armies, and he was of marriageable age.

There had been a banquet held, as the royals usually tended to do so as to parade potential brides or grooms about and let them have the pick of the litter. You hadn’t had much pinned on Prince Fili actually giving you the time of day.

But he had. It was a nice first meeting, when you thought about it after the fact. Prince Fili was courteous, polite, considerate; all the things expected of someone in as prestigious a position as his. It was nice, but boring, and yet somehow your exchange that night had piqued his interest.

He began tentatively pursuing you. It was so hesitant and subtle at first that you had perhaps wondered if maybe courting you wasn’t his intention. As short amounts of time spent on tours of Erebor turned into his first gift given, you knew it all for what it really was.

Well.

“How fortuitous! Truly, what luck we’ve struck,” your father, Guildmaster for the mines back in the Iron Hills, exclaimed when an official letter came one early morning proclaiming the Crown Prince’s intentions towards you. “This calls for a feast!” he cried once more before sweeping from the room to tell the whole mountain the news. You left him to it to get ready for a meeting with the prince.

“It is good to see you,” Prince Fili greeted warmly, his smile soft and welcoming as you strode towards him later that morning. “How fare you this morn?”

“Well, my prince, thank you for asking,” you inclined your head respectfully, and Prince Fili held his arm out. You took it, and the two of you made to stroll from the room before a shout brought you both up short.

“Fi! I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” another dwarf admonished, trotting up to Prince Fili. He had a wide grin spread across his face, and though he sounded annoyed, he looked genuinely happy to see the prince. “Ah, hello there. You must be Fili’s intended?”

“Kili,” Prince Fili intoned, unimpressed. Oh. So this was the younger prince.

You inclined your head respectfully to Prince Kili. “Aye, I received his letter just this morning.”

“I helped him write it, did you know?” Prince Kili said cheerfully, rocking on his feet.

“Kili, please,” Prince Fili sighed, his eyes averted. He must be embarrassed for you to know this.

Prince Kili’s unrestrained behavior made you want to smile. Seeing as the exchange so far was not to Prince Fili’s liking, you refrained. “Did you? My thanks, Prince Kili.”

That was your first meeting with the younger heir. Despite the apparent discomfort it caused Prince Fili, you had rather enjoyed it.

Due to your being chosen as the intended of the Crown Prince you remained in Erebor, the others who had come in the hopes of being chosen returning to their own hills and mountains. If you thought that their absence would make Erebor more peaceful, you were wrong. Traditionally the courting would last several months, and yet the entire mountain was abuzz with gossip and preparations. You had been outfitted for an entirely new wardrobe befitting your elevated status. You were assigned servants. You were burdened with lessons to groom you for your position as the future Consort to the Crown Prince.

Despite how busy you had become as of late, Prince Fili always made it so that the two of you had time during the day to spend with each other. He was as genteel, thoughtful, and sweet as ever, always asking after you and your day. He learned your preferences when it came to anything from beardstyles to modes of travel. He was, to put it simply, the perfect fiance.

Prince Fili was the perfect fiance, and yet it was Prince Kili whose time you ended up enjoying most. Whom you looked most forward to seeing.

Occasionally Prince Kili would intrude upon the two of you like a gale, bursting into the room and bringing with him the sunshine from behind the clouds above the mountain in his wide smiles and glittering eyes. He seemed to enjoy pestering Prince Fili, complaining of his inattention, and joking of a jealousy over your being his big brother’s focus so often. He would usually challenge you to children’s games, which you secretly found just as much excitement in as he did, though you pretended to be grudgingly indulgent. Prince Fili would then be waiting off to the side, shaking his head fondly, and always thanked you for being so good with going along with his little brother’s whims.

Prince Kili was so very much the opposite of the Crown Prince. Truthfully his presence was like a balm to your mind, so often numb with matters of the mountain, and of the mild, courteous manner in which Prince Fili treated you. Prince Kili was all mirthful chuckles, brash comments, and wild energy, always trying to pull you along his current.

“I apologize for my brother’s behavior _again_ ,” Prince Fili muttered, not for the first time, as Prince Kili bid the both of you goodbye, a hand raised and waving as he walked away, finally granting Prince Fili mercy from his antics. “He is so very lively.”

Yes, he was.

The wedding day was something to behold. King Thorin spared nothing to make the celebration of Prince Fili’s marriage truly memorable. It was, after all, the first joining in Erebor since the mountain had been reclaimed.

You stood up on the dais in a cavernous room large enough to hold the crowd of hundreds of guests, all come to pay their respects to the King Under the Mountain and the Heir to the Throne. King Thorin himself presided, conducting the affair in his deep, ever-solemn voice, reciting the words for all to bear witness as you were joined in marriage to Prince Fili.

King Thorin stepped up to the both of you, your hands clasped between you, and began tying a ribbon of deep, blue silk, the pattern of the House of Durin stitched perfectly all down its length, before stepping back to begin finishing reciting the words that would officially bind you together with Prince Fili. Across from you the Crown Prince stared down at your silk bound hands, then glanced up to offer you a gentle smile as Thorin spoke.

“Do you swear fealty to my heir – Crown Prince Fili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror – to the crown he will one day wear, to the good of this kingdom and all her subjects?”

For a fleeting moment your eyes strayed from Prince Fili’s calm expression and over to Prince Kili, off to the side in his proper position as Second Heir. His eyes were alight with happiness and pride as he gazed towards you both, towards his brother, and you swallowed thickly.

“Aye, I swear all,” you breathed, your eyes finding Prince Fili again.

If your grip happened to not be as firm as his, well, you nor your husband made mention of it.


	2. An Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for: "Imagine being friends with benefits with Tauriel and when she and Kili get close you get to add him to the fun." It has yet to be posted on the blog, but I figured again, why not?
> 
> Written with gender-neutral reader insert in mind again (if you can believe that with a threesome as the focus, lol).

“Am I imagining it, or has your dwarf been making eyes at me?”

Lying pressed to your side after she had worked her magic on you with her mouth – her tongue was a force to be reckoned with, really – Tauriel craned her head back to regard you with a poorly concealed grin. “Why, I do believe you've caught on!” she teased.

Sitting up in bed, Tauriel making a displeased sound as she was dislodged from her sprawl over your chest, you frowned. “What have I been missing then?”

Tauriel, the sly fox, instead of giving a direct answer made to pull you back down where her lips could reach yours. Distracted by a languid kiss, you nearly forgot you were waiting for a reply.

“Would you like to find out?” she asked.

 

Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea, you thought as you watched Tauriel and her dwarf laugh at something he'd said. They were too far down the dining table for you to have heard in the din of voices, the delegation of dwarves and elves all supping together to display their good wills. Normally you would not even be here, but Tauriel pulled rank and requested that you be present.

Obviously she intended to carry out her plans tonight.

You watched the two of them over the rim of your cup, sipping your wine slowly. For a dwarf he was not altogether unappealing, you supposed. Curiosity more than anything made you agree. What sort of lovers were dwarves? When you had asked Tauriel, she simply smiled in a smug manner, and refused to tell.

The night wore on, elves and dwarves alike becoming drunk. Several passed out at the table, others making wise decisions to stumble to their rooms. When the hall was fairly empty Tauriel finally chose then to stand, her dwarf following suit a moment later. They made to leave together, and just as Tauriel rounded a corner she threw up her hand to gesture for you to follow as well.

You didn't immediately get up. Instead you contemplated over your half full cup of wine, watching it as you swirled it around. Several minutes passed by like this before you decided to finish what was left in a few gulps, and climbed to your feet to make your way to Tauriel's bedchamber.

They were expecting you, so you didn't bother to knock first. Once you were inside and the door was closed, you realized her dwarf had been startled by your lack of forewarning.

“I thought it might be someone else,” he chuckled, running his stubby fingers through his hair. His overcoat had already been discarded, and Tauriel was sat on the end of her bed, watching the both of you with amusement.

“Who else would it have been? You're not nervous, are you, Kili?” she teased. Her dwarf – Kili – snorted.

“Of course not!” he huffed indignantly, pouting at her. For once her playfulness was not being aimed at you, and it made you smile to see her so comfortable with someone else. Then Kili turned to face you once more, bowing with a flourish. “Kili, Prince of Erebor and Ambassador to Mirkwood, at your _service_ ,” he declared, winking at the end and making it into an innuendo. 

“Tauriel failed to mention how cheeky you were,” you said, striding further into the room to stand next to him. You paused for a moment to regard his shorter stature, and watched as he opened his mouth to make some sort of retort, but you cut him off. “I think you and I should probably show her the error of her ways. Don't you agree?”

“I think you're right,” he said, his tone cheerful, and yet completely at odds with the hungry look stealing over his expression. Tauriel raised an eyebrow at the both of you, but when Kili held a hand out towards her she stood from her bed to grasp it. He lifted her hand up to press a kiss to her knuckles, and then looked to you, holding his other hand out for you to take.

When you took his offered hand and he repeated the gesture, placing a kiss to your knuckles as well, you suddenly felt endeared to him, and thought maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise - no actual sex. Sorry.


End file.
